The present application relates generally to the field of shade and screen systems. More particularly, the present application relates to extendable and retractable shade systems for supporting extended length shade tubes.
Conventional shade systems typically include two mounts and a shade tube assembly supported on both ends by mounts for supporting the weight of the shade tube assembly. Shade tube assemblies typically include a shade tube and a shade or screen configured to extend and retract to selectively provide shade. Some shade systems may also include other components, such as a motor in the case of an automatic tube roller system. In some shade systems, it is desirable to provide a shade over a large area (e.g., over an area nine feet in length). In such instances, several individual shade tubes can be mounted side-by-side to span the distance (e.g., two separate four-and-one-half foot shade tubes, or three separate three foot shade tubes), or a single shade tube may be installed (e.g., a single nine foot shade tube). However, when shade tubes reach certain lengths (e.g., over nine feet), the shade tube assembly may become too heavy for the mounts on both ends of the shade tube assembly, thereby causing the shade tube and shade to deflect downward. While shade tubes can be installed in sections of nine feet or less to prevent deflection, it may be ideal to have a single uniform shade extending a length longer than nine feet. To adequately support shade tubes of certain weights, such as those shade systems having lengths extending beyond nine feet or particularly heavy shades, additional support is needed along the length of the shade tube (e.g., at least near a mid-point of the shade tube). However, current systems for supporting such extended length shade tube assemblies require fascia and complex brackets that require gaps between shades, or that otherwise create visually unpleasing shade assemblies that require complex installations.